The goal of the faculty of the Department of Ophthalmology, Bascom Palmer Eye Institute, is to promote ophthalmic research, education and patient care. Excellence in each oF these three areas of endeavor aids the advancement of, and in turn is facilitated by, the other two. Research progress enriches the knowledge which is to be shared in education and forms the basis for advances in patient care. The research effort is fostered by the inquiring minds of those in training who ask new questions, and by the observant minds of those with extensive clinical experience. Education prepares the next generation of research workers and clinicians, and keeps the present generation up to date. Patient care provides valuable observations and essential specimens for research, serves as the ultimate test of the validity of research findings, and provides through compassion the motivation for the research effort. The Core Facilities of the Department of Ophthalmology, Bascom Palmer Eye Institute, University of Miami School of Medicine, housed in the William L. McKnight Vision Research Center, are an important component of the cement that holds together our research- teaching-patient care effort. They have served as shared resources for their major users, as resources for the extension of the research of others, and as an essential catalyst for interdisciplinary collaborations, some of which have moved all the way from the tube to animal models to controlled clinical trials. It is proposed to continue the existing Core Facilities: (1) Tissue Culture, (2) Animal Quarters, (3) Morphological Studies (electron microscopy, and now histology as well), (4) Biostatistical Services, (5) Research Photographic Service, Services, and (6) Research Administration.